The New Cleric
by Rythian
Summary: Sarid is a Cleric in the service of Tymora. All adventures begin somewhere and this is the story of Sarid and how it is to build a life in the Forgotten Realms. This is my Original Characters in Wizard of the Coast's Forgotten Realms 3.5 setting.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note for update: I have taken it under advisement to add what my mind sees my characters description as. This chapter now includes that addition._

_I appreciate all the views and the comments. I hope I continue to get better at telling these stories and that everyone enjoys them. _

Chapter 1

Sarid Batima leaned over and lit another candle at the altar. She promptly pulled a dice with 6 sides from a pouch at her waist and rolled it onto the altar. This dice had symbols on each side each signifying a different aspect that the cleric could interpret and make prophecy. Sarid was still learning what each meant to her but this was an easy read. The symbol of two coins, one heads and one tails, shown when the dice stopped rolling. A fortunate day was coming.

Sarid found her dreams coming true in the halls of Tymora's temple. The land of Calisham does not often take kindly to strong women with minds of their own. They seem to end as servants and slaves, but Sarid's father wanted more and fostered an atmosphere of intellect and free will. Sarid thought how much she looked like her father. She was almost six feet tall and had dark skin and dark brown eyes. She stopped and looked at the mirror next to the altar. Her hair was pulled back in tight braids that ended above her her neck. Sarid touched her chin with her fingers. It was the only feature her father said belonged to her mother. She longed to see them both again. It was her father's insistence she learn and through her studies she felt the draw of Tymora and read all her father could collect. Joining the local temple was an easy choice when she became 18 some three months ago.

This was still Calisham though and there were a couple of men here in the temple who still saw her as a servant of their own needs rather than Tymora. Cleaning this, filling that, making meals, laundering clothes and the list went on but what mattered to Sarid was Tymora. Service to the Lady Luck is what is important. Sarid's prayers and studies had granted her Tymora's blessing and she could feel her power.

"Sar" Dramin barked her name out from down the hall. Sarid rolled her eyes. The old man, Dramin did not call her by proper name and the shortening of her name he used seemed to becoming her prevalent moniker by the others around the temple. The others thought it charming but Dramin said it to be disrespectful to her. She stopped trying to explain it to Dramin but the others she would correct until they understood.

Sarid picked up the dice sliding it into the leather pocket inside her flowing robes. Striding down the hallway as Dramin spat her name out again, she pulled back at the braids of her hair. As she came into the main hall she saw Dramin standing with three burly men. Adventurers, Sarid thought. She picked up her steps and strode forward to stand next to Dramin.

"This girl will accompany you, if you can provide the tithe." Dramin turned and pointed to the lockbox near the door. "Do try and not let her die." Dramin made a noise under his breath and walked away.

"My name is Akara." The man was in cheap leather armor. The leather was mismatched in color and covered his legs, chest and forearms. Sarid thought Akara was a man accustomed to working outside. The places his skin showed were touched by the sun. She could not see under his armor but she could guess he was well muscled. Akara's brown hair was cut close to his head which was not the usual style for a man from Calisham. He had a long sleeve shirt on under the chest piece. It looked as if it had once been white but now was stained with brown. In a scabbard at his side was a short sword. He pointed to his left. "This is Rishk and that is Farit." The group looked young to be adventuring, each man no older than twenty maybe.

Rishk, the closest man to Akara, had bent his head at his name. He was a short man wearing light tan cloth pants and a light brown short sleeve shirt. His arms were tight and he carried two daggers, one on each hip. His brown skin could have put his lineage from anywhere. He had black hair pulled back into a knot. He did not look overly strong but his body seemed lithe and quick. Rishk winked at her as she looked him over. Farit was wearing cloth pants as well with a light tunic on his shoulders. Farit seemed out of place for Calisham. He looked almost frail and his skin was so white, Sarid laughed to herself, that he almost glowed. His waist had many pouches and bags hanging from it. Farit's eyes were disconcerting though. Where the other two had looked at her, Farit shifted around. It seemed funny to Sarid that his manner and face made him appear as the long rats she had read about that carried a similar name. Maybe it was his nickname as well.

"The three of us were wandering separately and have found ourselves together in need of food and lodging. We have only a few silvers between us. Finding ourselves in a similar situation, we looked at the job board posted in town and we have taken a job from a local apothecary. He needs the poison glands of giant scorpions, so we are headed into the desert looking for a burrow that is apparently full of them. We get paid for each one we bring in. When we get paid you get paid and not before." Akara said.

Sarid knew the rules and should say no. It is considered insolence to take a healer without a tithe and will often gather no favor from the Lady. The problem is Sarid wanted the experience. There was only so much you could learn from a book or scroll.

"That is not advisable" Farit said from the side. "If Tymora is offended we will have a hard time with the cleric." Sarid's face gave away her shock, but Akara interpreted it wrong.

"Look, Servant of Tymora, to pay money we have to have money. I assure you that your church will get paid when we do." Akara said smugly.

That was not what had bothered Sarid. She was worried they would go without her. She thought quickly and just spoke.

"A first time deal. I can see from your equipment that you are starting out, trying to make a name for yourselves. I am relatively new to this as well and can use the time out. I will complete the tithe for this trip but I expect to be paid back as well as your payment to Tymora." Sarid said. She felt she spoke confidently but inside she was nervous. This was not how the church worked. Too many times wayward adventurers did not come back to pay because they died, were robbed or just stiffed the church. If you did not get money upfront you were likely not to see any of it. It also seemed to speak poorly to the Deity you were looking for blessing from. It was just bad precedent, but Sarid was trying the bluff.

Farit's shifty eyes looked over Sarid and then into the corners as if this was a trap. "I don't like it", he said.

" I say take the deal, Akara. It is better than you thought we would get." Rishk said.

Akara shot Rishk a glance and stared saying be quiet without uttering a word.

"You have a deal, Cleric." Akara said. "When can you be ready to leave?"

"I have everything I need. Lets go." Sarid started walking to the door to leave the temple, but no one else moved.

Farit stuck a thumb over his shoulder toward the tithe box. "Aren't you forgetting your part of this deal?"

In that instant she had forgot she agreed to provide the tithe, she was so excited to be going out. The problem was, Sarid did not have any money either. The few coppers she had were hidden away. She had not thought this through but she needed to make this look right or these men would leave her behind. Grabbing one of the pouches from her belt she pulled the ties and hefted it in her hand. Sarid rolled it softly looking at the bag.

"Should be just right, maybe a few more coins than needed but Tymora will be pleased." She looked between the three men as she set the pouch in the box. If the Lady of Luck blessed those today who take risks Sarid knew she was about to see a windfall. A fortunate day was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two hours and the group was standing in the vastness of the desert. This was not what Sarid had been planning on and she was getting frustrated. This seemed a ridiculous errand now. Sarid grew up next to this desert and knew all too well how easy it killed.

"I think we have missed something. There is nothing out here." Sarid said.

Akara looked back and gave her a nasty look, again. Akara stood from his kneeling position on the dune and looked forward again, muttering under his breath. Farit was standing off to the side wiping his face with a cloth. He was sweating profusely and did not seem to be handling the heat very well.

"I am tired and uncomfortable," Farit mumbled. "I think I want to go back and take the job posting for the rats that need to be killed in that women's cellar."

"It did not pay as well" came Rishk's voice from the center of the group.

Akara had spun and drawn his sword at the sound but both Sarid and Farit had jumped slightly.

Rishk laughed. Sarid stood startled at how quietly he had entered the center of the group. Rishk had a cloak across his back that reached down and gently touched the sand. Across his face and head was a lightly draping fabric. It was a standard piece of equipment in Calisham. The fabric would keep out the sand and keep the head cool. It could be tied around the head or draped around the neck. Very functional and this along with the light colored clothes and cloak it all looked like sand. It seemed as if he was part of the sand actually. Rishk had said when he pulled the outfit out of his backpack that it was better to avoid a fight than stand in the middle of one. Interesting, Sarid thought, with the right clothes how that might be true.

"It is just down the hill," Rishk said. Standing and throwing the cloak back changed the illusion and Rishk was as clear to see as any of them standing there. "How do you want to proceed? I counted three out patrolling near the entrance."

"How close are they?" Farit asked. "Can we take them on one at a time near the burrow?" he said dabbing his face with the cloth.

"If we go in close to the burrow… I think we will bring more out and we will have a bigger fight than we can handle." Rishk remarked.

"Can you get one to chase you up the dune and we surprise it?" Akara asked Rishk.

"Maybe. These scorpions are the size of small horses and they are fast on the sand. The problem is getting only one to pay me attention and then making it up the hill."

"So you can do it, good. We will wait here for you to bring one to us." Akara said.

"And why am I bait? Farit can run just as well." Akara and Rishk looked towards Farit who was busy breathing hard and wiping sweat from his chest and head with the cloth. "Ok, never mind. I am going." Rishk said as Sarid giggled inside over the exchange between the two and the obvious conclusion.

Rishk pulled the cloak up, resettled the fabric around his head and face and hunched over slightly. Within minutes his slow movements meshed with the sand and he was gone over the hill. Sarid walked to the edge of the dune to stand next to Akara. She could see the rock outcropping now at the bottom. The brown arachnids milling around looked appropriately sized from here. Nowhere did she see Rishk though. "He is good at that, disappearing."

"It would seem so. We all met a couple of days ago. It is hard to know what any of our limits or qualities are. As you said, we are all trying to make a name for ourselves."

"Looks like he got one." Akara said pointing. Sarid looked and saw one of the scorpions by itself charging up the dune. "Farit be ready. You should step back and prepare as well, Sarid."

Farit panted as he looked over the hill to the scorpion chasing after the running Rishk. "I am re… ready," he stammered.

Sarid looked nervously at Farit. He did not look well. Sarid had stepped back from the edge to get ready. Now looking back she saw Rishk stumbling at the top of the dune rolling forward into Farit. The scorpion appeared looming over the two on the ground. Small horse, Sarid thought, how big was the horse Rishk was used to riding. This thing was huge.

The scorpion flung its pincer forward and caught Rishk picking him up from the ground. Rishk had both daggers out cutting at the pincer and then plunged them into the joint. The scorpion hesitated and loosened at the sudden sting. It decided to stop this pesky piece of prey and flashed its barbed stinger down to impale Rishk.

The glint of the short sword cutting through the scorpion's legs on the far side drew Sarid's attention. She had not moved during the scorpion's assault. She did not believe she had even breathed until now. The scorpion had pitched to its left, two legs completely severed. The stinger struck the ground missing Rishk. The scorpion pushed with its other legs righting itself and spun to look at the newest nuisance. Akara ran to the side still slashing at the things legs.

Rishk let out a cry as the scorpion tightened its grip. Then it stopped moving as a cloud of sand moved over its back legs and tail. No not a cloud of sand but of ice. Farit stood where he had fallen and was moving his hands and lips. Only feet behind the scorpion a mist was coming from Farit's hands and enveloping the back of the scorpion. The scorpion shuddered in place and Farit kept muttering the words that were sending a freezing cloud onto it.

Akara slid between the pincers, not even looking at Rishk, and forced the short sword up trough the scorpion's mandibles into the things brain. He then pulled the sword out and began to hack the scorpion's eyes and head gouging the head open. The scorpion promptly loss strength and fell to the ground the pincer opening and dropping Rishk.

Sarid was amazed at it all. It took forever but seemed as if it had happened in an instant. She stood there trying to relive it in her mind when she heard the screaming. It was Akara screaming. What was wrong with him? Sarid shook her head as she realized he was screaming at her.

"Your job woman. What are you doing standing there? Get over here and help these men."

She looked at Rishk, who was laying motionless at the front of the scorpion, and Farit, who was crumpled over at the back. She shook her head and took a breath. It would not do for her to come so far to fail now. She ran over to Rishk pulling her talisman from around her neck. She laid her hands onto Rishk and could feel his injuries. She felt them as if they were a part of her. She knew this was within her and she began to pray. She focused on her words, feeling the Lady Tymora coarse through her. Warmth and peace moved out of her hands and into Rishk. She felt his breathing steady. She saw his minor cuts closing. She continued the prayer to its completion feeling stronger from it.

Rishk sat up and opened his eyes then shielding them with hands said, "I am better, thank you."

Sarid remembered Farit was hurt as well and ran back to him. She came beside Akara who had walked off and was hacking the tail of the scorpion. "What is wrong with Farit?" she asked him.

Akara stopped to wipe some of the scorpion's blood from his face. "How should I know you are the healer," he said.

Sarid leaned down over Farit. She laid her hands on him but did not get the same feeling of strength as she started her prayer. Sarid placed her hands on Farit's face he was burning up. Sarid sighed. Farit had passed out from heat. The silly man was not prepared for the exertion in the heat. She looked up at the two men standing nearby.

"Akara, can you and Rishk help pull him to the shade of the scorpion. He has passed out from the heat."

Rishk was feeling better and had helped Akara cut the poison sack loose from the tail. They had just put it into the backpack when Sarid had asked for help. They came over and each gently took an arm and pulled Farit to lie next to the body of the scorpion. Sarid poured her water bladder over Farit's face and chest. He moved slowly not coming to consciousness. Sarid knelt down and held the empty bladder in her hands. She asked for blessings and prayed to be quenched. The practiced prayer ended and again Sarid was pleased as she had felt the bladder heavy in her hands. She began to drip the water slowly across Farit cooling his body further. Farit's eyes fluttered and Sarid put the bladder to his lips and allowed him to sip the water.

"That is amazing you made water from nothing in the desert." Rishk marveled.

"You are wrong, Rishk. The water does not come from nothing. It is a gift of Tymora from her own wells. The water cannot be created but is simply moved by the Lady to quench the needs of her followers. It requires a blessed vessel and I cannot call it to be used more than once in several days."

"It is still amazing." Rishk said.

Sarid thought for a moment and turned to Rishk as Farit was pushing himself up with his arms to sit up. "It is just as amazing to me to see you disappear, Akara hack the legs off of monster and Farit send cold into the backside of it. I was a bit awe struck by it all."

Farit was smiling at his mention. He was getting some color back in his already very white skin. Yes, Sarid thought, Farit was not from around here and was not used to the heat.

Rishk held a hand out and Farit took it and came up on wobbly legs. "Are you ok there, Farit? Ready for a second one?" Farit looked pale again. "We can't stop at one. That is barely enough money for the three of us to get the nights lodging and two meals. Not to mention we still have to pay the part for her coming."

This was not going to be easy, Sarid mused. It was nothing like the grizzled tales by the older adventures that came in to the temple. She had listened to one group as the requested a Master Cleric to look for a dragon's horde of treasure. A dragon of all things. Yet another group came in with tales of orcs and bugbears they had fought. Sure she heard of the deaths too. The clerics who did not make it back or the adventurers who came back so maimed or mauled the prayers did little but to soothe the broken warriors minds. Time and energy were passing away and they only had one kill to show for it. Lost in herself she looked around and saw Akara had been hacking at the scorpion.

"What are you doing?"

"I am working. There are many pieces of this thing that are useable by others or us. We have to make as much money as we can out of it. The meat can be sold and eaten. The larger pieces of the scorpion's plate can be collected and sold to augment armor. It tends to deflect glancing blows and hampers all but the sharpest forward cuts. See here where Rishk blades cut at the pincer." He walked over to the front of the scorpion. "It has only scratches from the blades here on the sides but near the joint his blades slid in to hit meat." He turned from where he was touching the pincer and found everyone had gathered around for the lesson. "The point is we need to make quick work of cleaning up and grabbing another one. I would like to have four poison sacks for the apothecary. That along with the other parts and pieces could have us with food, lodging, and some supplies for a week."

"And paying me back plus to the Lady her proper tithe." Sarid pointed out.

"Yes. None of this group wants to end up on the bad side of a Goddess and you have kept everyone alive so far. This was a split decision to have a healer here due to our money constraints and not knowing if we would be wasting it." Akara said looking at Rishk, who simply shrugged.

"Well we can see that I am a necessity." Sarid said proudly.

Akara looked at her and laughed. "He took some minor bangs and cuts from that pincer and he fell out from heat. Hardly reattaching limbs here, Sar."

He used the short name Dramin had used in the temple, and he used it in the same nasty manner Dramin did. She had hit a nerve with her prideful statement and Akara was going to use it to push her. Her father had always told her if she let someone get her angry enough to bawl back that the other person owned her emotions. None of this land of Toril would ever own her. Sarid took a breath and looked at Akara.

"I meant no ill to you or this group. I am very proud of the Lady Tymora and being her servant. It pleases me to be here taking risks and protecting you in her name. I need this time to grow stronger in her ways and to learn more. This is a necessity for me maybe more than your group."

"Well spoken, Sarid" Farit interrupted. "You are a fine addition and most welcome. I will make sure Tymora's temple is paid from our evenly distributed shares and that you are paid back as well." Farit was standing straight now and seemed stronger in his speech than his body relayed. Akara looked at him as if to say something and just let it drop. Akara turned and started to carve up the scorpion. He barked at Rishk to use his blades to help and gave some curt instructions on the parts to take.

Sarid nodded to Farit and mouthed a thank you. Farit simply tipped the bladder of water back and took a little longer draw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Before we start for number two, come here. I want to try something." Sarid said to everyone as they had begun to check their equipment. With the dead scorpion behind them Akara, Rishk, and Farit walked towards Sarid. Farit looked better from his heat exhaustion. Sarid would try and talk with him privately afterwards to give him advice on surviving in the dry heat of Calisham.

"Time is important here, Sarid. We don't have a bed to go back to without this haul." Akara said snidely.

Sarid disliked this man. His abrasive attitude and manners were grating to her. It is not that she had not met and dealt with many people like him but she was out for her first calling and was trying to help. She took a calming breath again and looked between all three and held her talisman in hand. As many of Tymora's followers she carried a holy symbol of Tymora to focus her prayers and energies. Sarid's was a palm-sized disc made to resemble a large coin. Holy symbols of this type are molded or pressed with many icons of Tymora. Sarid's talisman held the smiling face of Tymora on one side and an image of the "The Lady's Hall", a temple in Baldur's Gate on the other.

"If you are ready for the fight I would like to ask for Tymora's blessing for everyone. It is a prayer that I learned in the last week and it should help bolster us for the next fight." Sarid remarked.

"Hmph. Could have been useful for the first battle that you did not participate in." Akara mentioned.

Sarid narrowed her eyes and strode to Akara to stand within arms reach. Akara gave her an amused smile as she began to speak, "Tymora's power may be infinite but mine is not. I have a limited amount of prayers and rituals that I am able to use and learn. I will work along your group within the power granted to me. I suggest you focus on your sword arm and allow me to worry about keeping Beshaba from dragging you away." Rishk shook his head and snickered.

Akara opened his mouth to retort but Sarid stepped back held her talisman forward, closed her eyes and began to ask for blessings. Akara shut his mouth with a low grunting noise. Sarid felt the warmth leave her and saw in her mind an aura surround the three men in front of her. She opened her eyes, smiling and cheered out. "Yes!"

"You have to go now. This prayer is short on duration so get to it Rishk." Sarid said excitedly.

Rishk looked over the dune to the burrow below. One of the scorpions had skittered further from the burrow and engaged a lone giant ant that had foraged too close to the perimeter.

"That one" Rishk pointed. "Everyone follow me" and Rishk slid down the side of the dune to the left away from the burrow.

Farit and Sarid looked at each other with a questioning glance. They were both thinking running down a hill next to a scorpion burrow seemed unwise. Turning back to the edge they were standing alone. Akara had already run after Rishk. Farit shrugged and moved forward cautiously and started down the hill. Sarid laughed to herself. Funny thing, she thought, I wanted this, and she slid over the dune to see Rishk had both blades buried into the scorpions flank.

Akara had caught up to Rishk a couple seconds after he had leapt onto the surprised scorpion. The scorpion had killed the ant and was working on its meal and had not been expecting an attack. Rishk continued to stab around the tail severing something in the scorpion as the tail fell back useless. Akara worked the same side as Rishk and hacked at the rear legs.

The scorpion seemed stunned by the brutal attack as it had not turned or fought back. It leaned forward over the ant and coughed up a liquid. The liquid's smell wafted over them and it was acrid. The scorpion slammed its pincers into the ant and rocked forward again over the ant.

"It thinks the ant is still attacking it" Farit yelled to everyone as he caught up to the fight.

Akara slashed and turned between the rear legs and body flashing the short sword down into the scorpion wherever he could find purchase in the scorpion's tough chitin. The tail moved right and left but would not curl over the scorpion. Rishk had climber further onto its back stabbing down into the scorpion now that the tail seemed out of commission.

Farit came to a stop at a safe distance and pulled an item from a pouch looked at the scorpion and issued the word that brought the easiest of his spells to life. A ball of magic fired away from Farit and shot straight into the center of the scorpion. Straight as an arrow and it never missed, Farit thought, I love magic.

The scorpion smashed the ant again and then... slumped forward to die. Rishk was still on its back and rode it to the ground to roll forward off the front. Akara roared and chopped into the tail. Rishk laughed and ran in and stabbed the scorpion in the head over and over.

"Make sure it is down and out" Rishk exclaimed as he saw Sarid looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Several minutes went by with Farit and Sarid standing by as Akara carved the tail up and remove the venom sacks. Rishk repeated tasks he performed on the first scorpion. Sarid kept watching the nearby burrow expecting it to erupt and spew death on them. Sarid believed it folly to expect this group to get four of these giant arachnids. Everyone was moving a little sluggish and they only had two kills to speak of.

"Look out" Farit screamed as the third patrolling scorpion had found them and stormed towards Sarid.

Sarid had turned to look at Farit though, his voice drawing her attention. She did not even notice the charging horse sized creature until it had slammed into her back lifting and throwing her across the sand. Farit had seen it nonetheless and had tracked it with his eyes, mouth, and hands. Pulling the component and completing his spell a moment before it had made impact with Sarid. The sand he threw fell across the scorpion and it fell asleep. Its weight and movement still had carried it into Sarid but Farit had saved her life.

Akara and Rishk were running from the dead scorpion where they had been working. Farit yelled to them "It only sleeps until attacked so make ready for one strong blow."

Akara and Rishk had slowed down to a halt next to the scorpion realizing that the first strike had to matter now. They moved forward in tandem almost tiptoeing to the creature's head. Rishk held both daggers positioned over eyes. Looking up from a kneeling position, Akara held his short sword in the sweet spot he had finished the first scorpion- right in front of the mouth. They looked at each other nodding.

"Ready, Now!" Rishk exclaimed, plunging his daggers down into the lidless eyes as Akara forced the sword up into the mouth aiming for the brain.

The scorpion sprung to its legs and ran forward in pain making a chittering noise. The strikes had not immediately killed it, but it knew it needed to get away. The instinct to run was carrying it back toward the burrow.

"Quick, Farit, put it to sleep before it gets to the nest and we are fighting them all!"

"I have to study my books again before I can cast the sleep spell. Run it down."

Rishk was trying to run it down already. He was the swiftest of the group and was closing in on it when it fell into the sand. Dust swirled around it as it began to flail. Rishk took wide steps around and put himself between the creature and the burrow. He flashed glances over his shoulder and did not see anything coming out to protect the scorpion. The scorpion stood slashing its stinger down into the sand over and over. It spun and twisted slashing its pincers and stabbing its tail down.

"What is wrong with it?" Akara questioned aloud.

"Somehow you scrambled something important but not enough to make it stop" Farit announced. Farit scrunched his face watching the strange dance of the confused creature and as if mesmerized by it began moving closer.

It bucked and stomped, stepping sideways and forwards. The dust and sand it was stirring was getting worse. Rishk looked again behind him at the rocks that made the burrow's entrance fearing the inevitable that would come. Not sure what to do Akara swung his sword in an arc at a set of legs that were suddenly facing him, but just as quick the scorpion flailed back. It stopped suddenly and everyone stood frozen. A moment of clarity seemed to pass the scorpion and it turned toward the burrow and Rishk. Mandibles twitching, pincers clacking, and tail swung overhead, it lurched forward for a last run to get away from the pain and back to the safety of its home.

Rishk had dropped flat to the ground as the scorpion attempted to knock him out of the way. The scorpion had not stopped running and seeing the obstruction gone it was still moving when its legs became tangled with Akara. Sprinting, Akara had jumped into the legs determined to do anything to stop the scorpion. Rishk, now directly underneath the scorpion and using the distraction, began stabbing up into the scorpion's underbelly. The crazed panic started again and the scorpion flailed and bashed its legs. Akara shrieked as one of the sharp legs ripped down his back catching between his flesh and the leather armor. It erupted from the bottom of his pants pinning him in a seated position to the sand. His vision blurred from the scorching pain in his spine and he looked out and saw Farit with his hands outstretched petting the scorpion. A tingle moved through Akara and he passed out.

Farit had completed the spell and touched the scorpion. The electricity that ringed his hands had moved into the scorpion frying what was left of its damaged brain. Rishk had balled up, dug his feet in and rolled out away from the scorpion, preventing getting stuck beneath the dead beast. Standing up, Rishk tried wiping the blood and gore from his face. It was not very effective as the sand and grime had mixed in and was caked and scratched everywhere. Rishk wondered if Sarid had any more water. Suddenly Rishk realized he hadn't seen Sarid since the scorpion had struck her. He reached down and tried to finds a clean spot on the inside of his shirt to clean his eyes. Removing enough dirt from his eyes he stared across the desert trying to take account of where everyone was.

Farit was sitting on the ground leaning against the dead scorpion. His eyes were open and he was sweating but he seemed unhurt. Akara looked dead. It appeared one of the scorpions legs had impaled him to the sand and his head lulled at an angle. Rishk continued to look and found Sarid in the distance. She was sitting up on her own, but he was not close enough to see if her mind and body were unscathed. He ran to her. Sarid looked up and Rishk noticed the blood that smeared the dark skin of her face. He didn't see anything wrong though. It appeared the nasty spill into the ground caused cuts across her face and forehead that were still bleeding. Rishk was worried about internal injuries because of the collision and sat down next to her. Sarid's eyes and head had tracked Rishk as he approached and sat down but she had not said anything yet. He gently touched her shoulder and then soothingly moved to lay a hand on her neck, back, legs, and arms. Nothing seemed broken.

"Are you alright?" Rishk asked.

"I killed them." Sarid croaked.

"Not really accurate as we did most of the work but regardless the scorpions are dead, yes." Rishk continued to sit and look at her. As he really looked at her face he saw the dirt, blood and grime on Sarid was smeared with tracks of tears. Suddenly he understood. "I don't know how Akara is but Farit is sitting up much as you next to the scorpion."

"I can't … I don't know if I…"

Rishk stopped her words by cupping her face in his hands and turning her to face him. "SARID" he challenged "pull it together. This is a test for us all. Your Goddess watches over you and you are watching over us. Please focus." He wanted to wipe the dirt from around her face but he knew it would only scratch and some of it was probably staunching the flow of minor cuts.

Sarid touched the golden talisman hanging from her neck. Rishk's hands fell free as she turned her head toward the other two laying near the dead scorpion. The Smiling Lady looked at her from the holy symbol. She stared into it and spun the talisman on its chain. "One should be bold, for to be bold is to live" she remembered one of the high Clerics preaching Tymora's dogma. She knew better but she believed the image of Tymora had winked at her. Rishk had already stood and was holding his hand out. She took it, steadied herself and the two moved towards Akara.

Farit was standing and had walked over and leaned on Rishk. They both stood quietly and watched as Sarid examined Akara. As she laid her hands on Akara she could feel life in him. This meant healing was possible if she could determine the extent of his injuries. She saw the scorpion's leg had ripped through the neck of Akara's shirt and armor and had cut a slash down his back and out of the seat of his pants.

"We need to cut him loose and lay him down for me to examine him further. I cannot see that his spine is hurt but the pressure against it is not good." Sarid said to Rishk.

He is not going to like this, Rishk thought, but I guess being alive is better than the alternative. Rishk took his dagger and laying the flat of the blade against the scorpion's leg he began cutting down. The damage the leg had done to the armor made it easy to cut as it had creased and buckled. Rishk finished the cut into Akara's pants setting him free from the leg. Akara let out a moan as the force against his spine withdrew. Rishk gently laid him on his side and stepped back.

Sarid looked at the long bruising that started between Akara's shoulders and moving in a straight line followed down to his butt. It looked nasty but this type of wound was more superficial than it seemed. Sarid laid one hand on Akara's head the other she placed on his lower back and she said a prayer of healing. When she was done the discoloration did not look any better but Akara slowly rolled onto his back by himself. Sarid took a bladder from Rishk and handed it to Akara. Akara took a drink from it and gagged and coughed.

"It's not water," Rishk said with a shrug looking to Sarid. "It's cherryfire but I thought it might help take the edge off." Sarid looked at him disapprovingly.

Akara looked around. "What is our situation?" He took another long drink from the skin and coughed as it warmed down to his stomach.

"Everyone is accounted for," Farit answered. He was shifting nervously and looking around. "We need to go though while that is still true. I have no other spells to use after hitting the scorpion with my shocking grasp."

"I guess that explains the tingle I felt and you looking like you were petting it. That lightening ran through the scorpion and my back." Akara snickered at himself as the thought of it caused him to quiver.

"I did not realize, Akara. I am sorry to cause you pain." Farit looked at the group. "But I am going to need a nights rest, like everyone else, to regenerate and prepare my spells."

Akara nodded. "I need just a few to gather my wits. We cannot go without the venom sack."

"It's done already," Rishk commented. "While everyone was talking I have been busy with surgery of my own." Rishk held the sack in his hand and pulling the backpack open set it inside.

"Excellent. Now lets carve this scorpion up and get out of here." Akara said.

"No time." Sarid said pointing toward the rocky entrance to the burrow.

A giant scorpion, with mottled blue plates and nearly twice as big as the scorpions they had just fought, moved out of the burrow. Four of the giant brown scorpions flowed out to circle around the blue one. Sarid was helping Akara up as the brown scorpions were breaking off marching out. The large blue one started making a noise and the four stopped and turned towards the group.

"Akara, are you well enough to run?" Sarid asked. The blue scorpion let out a skin crawling screech and the four browns began to scurry in the group's direction.

"Figure it out while you run," Rishk announced as he sprinted along the desert dune.

The three men and one women ran as well as their legs would carry them in the desert sands. They kept their lead over the creatures and thirty minutes later the scorpions neared the edge of some perceived territorial barrier and turned back.

Everyone slumped and fell to the ground, exhaustion overtaking them. The sun was falling into the horizon and the desert would become cold soon. Sarid had not thought it possible to run so fast for so far. She rolled over and looked between them all. Farit looked drained, his skin pale and tight. Akara's face showed the pain he was feeling. He was lying with no shirt, on his side, one hand pressed into his back. He rocked back and forth moaning. Rishk seemed to be handling this better than everyone. Although he was lying on his back breathing heavy he was smiling and twirling a dagger. He seemed to be content in his collapse on the warm sand.

"We need to get moving. Those scorpions are not the only things that crawl around this desert. Death is easy to find here and we won't have to look far." Sarid said.

Rishk sat up. "The good news is our flight from the burrow was headed in the general direction we need to go. It should not take us long to make it out. Sarid is right we need to move as soon as we can. It will get cold soon and we will have an entirely different issue being hungry and tired." Rishk assessed the group as well and saw Akara trying to sit up. Rishk moved to him and helped Akara up. "I can see you are hurting but the soreness is temporary. Sarid said your bumped but not broken. Lets get moving." Akara nodded and plodded forward leaning on Rishk.

Sarid helped Farit up and draping his arm over her shoulder they began walking behind Rishk. In a short time the walls were in sight and all four were safely sitting on the steps of Tymora's temple.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Short Chapter. Thanks everyone for __your time and comments._

Chapter 4

Laughter. Who is laughing, Sarid thought? She was breathing heavy lying across the steps with her head banging along with the rhythm of her blood. Sitting up and looking around for the source of the annoyance she observed Rishk standing at the foot of the steps doing a dance and laughing. Heat stroke has destroyed his mind, Sarid said to herself.

Rishk spun with his arms out. The air was getting cooler and the smell of grilled meat was coming down the street. Rishk danced and inhaled deep and laughed. He reviewed the last week in his mind. Coming to town looking for adventure with very little in his pockets and meeting Akara and Farit at the Sand Pit tavern. A day later they were running for their life. The adrenaline and excitement was still fresh. Rishk jumped and twirled and cackled. "Who wants to get something to eat? I think I smell lamb."

Sarid shook her head. Rishk did not have heat stroke he was just plain crazy. She stated, "I am hungry and exhausted. Can I just lay here and you feed me?"

Farit sat on the landing to the temple, back against the cool wall and his head resting on his tucked up knees. "I don't think I could get up if I had to. My legs are locked up." He let out a low moan as he slid his hands down his shins.

Rishk turned a cartwheel, turned a circle, jumped and landed on one knee. "You hurt because you quit moving, old man."

"Old man? I am only twenty-five. I can't be but a couple years older than you." Farit looked at Rishk shaking his head.

"Try six years older but I am guessing it must be all the time you spent in the library, sorcerer." Rishk pulled his flask of cherryfire and drained the last drop letting out a whistle as he took it from his lips.

Farit's voice perked up, "Wizard, Rishk. Sorcerers do not have the intelligence and skill of a wizard but carry some innate spell ability that…"

"Shut up!" Akara barked. "No one cares about that old argument again, Farit. Sarid, I don't care about food or these two loud mouths. I need rest. My insides are sore and it hurts to breathe. Our lodging is on the other side of the city. I need you, Mister Energetic, and you, Mister Frumpy, to carry me home." Akara had not moved or looked around from the laying position on the step. He looked wretched. His body was filthy and bruised with dry blood all over. His pants were tattered. Akara was lying longwise on the broad steps with his hands clasped over his stomach. Sarid thought he looked as if he should be wrapped for burial.

Rishk started laughing again. "I am not taking you anywhere. I am going for food and a drink." Rishk turned and bumped into a man in full plate armor. He had obviously moved up behind Rishk but had done it without making noise or alerting Rishk. It startled him so that he launched himself back but fell over his own feet and landed on his butt.

The newcomer had shocked everyone but the exhaustion prevented any quick defense. In fact, the only person prepared for a fight had just rolled off his back and came to a low crouch with a dagger in his hand. The man in armor wore no helm and his black skin shone with a light perspiration on his shaved head. His dull gray armor covered him from neck to toe. In his hands he held a mace with a solid metal head and small spikes. "Drop the knife, street rat, before you die where you cower."

"Bold words but there is four of us and one of you" Rishk said softly.

"You think a member of the Blue Sash city guard travels alone when cleaning the street trash." He lifted the mace and pointed it at Rishk.

Sarid realized too late what was happening. "By Tymora, stop!" she yelled moving forward as if she could help.

The two crossbow bolts were already sticking out of Rishk's chest. He looked down at them and the dagger hit the stone street clattering. Blood bubbled from Rishk's mouth as he tried to exhale and he coughed. Sarid was moving down the steps to him. He turned and saw her screaming. Rishk wondered why she was moving so slowly. It was the last thing he saw or thought about.

"We do not put up with vermin camping in the street. Move on or the rest of you will suffer the same fate." The armored man looked up and gave a sign and Farit saw two figures in dark cloaks move across to the next roof. The large man propped the mace on his shoulder, spit on the ground, and walked further down the street. Farit stood by the door of the temple looking down the steps as Sarid fell onto Rishk.

Akara had tried to move but his body betrayed him and he fell and rolled down the steps. It did put him in a position to see Sarid as she pulled Rishk into her lap. Blood pooled on the stone and soaked into the sand.

"Farit, run inside and yell for Tryston."

Farit turned and pulled on the heavy wooden doors and ran into the hall. The lanterns and torches had been dimmed or darkened for the evening. The light was enough for Farit to see his way back into the large central chamber. Three doors and two hallways lead out of the main room.

No time to search, Farit thought, and he yelled "TRIPSON!"

His voice cracked and he yelled again and again. Sarid said the name fast and he didn't exactly catch it but he kept yelling until people started coming out. Many in their sleeping clothes, some in a mix of garments and one completely naked man. The grumbling and questions had flowed down to Farit from all over before he even saw the first women come out of one the doors to the left.

"We need help outside. He was shot and Sarid is helping. We need Trinton", he mumbled.

The woman, who was the first out and holding her robe together asked, "Sarid was shot? Where is she?"

"Outside the temple door. Hurry." Farit pointed back down the hall.

The woman went back into her room and immediately came back out with two vials in her right hand and a bag and silver looking chain in her left hand. She ran past Farit, her white robe flapping behind her as she shoved through the wooden front door. As others ran by Farit followed outside.

Sarid looked up as Tryston came down the steps. "Tryston, the guard shot him. They did not go all the way through." Sarid looked up at the graceful women in the white robe. She was one of the senior clerics of Tymora and Sarid's favorite teacher. Tryston had long wavy brown hair. Her smooth white skin was tanned from her time here in Calisham. Her firm and lithe body was showing through her open robe as she came to crouch next to Rishk. Sarid hoped she looked as good when she was in her forties as Tryston did. Tryston had set the vials and bag down and was looking over Rishk as she noticed Sarid was gazing over her exposed body.

"No time for jealousy, dear." She winked at Sarid.

Sarid blushed and shook her head. They both giggled as Tryston took the silver chain and wound it around her first finger, across her palm and then around her wrist. The end had a clasp on it and she pulled it across and connected it to the piece around her finger. She pulled the stopper on one vial and poured half of it over his wounds. Tryston then snatched one bolt and then the other from Rishk's chest. Blood coughed out and a rattle came through Rishk's throat. The rest of the red liquid was poured into Rishk's mouth.

"Cut his shirt off"

Sarid picked up Rishk's dagger and cut along the front of his shirt and laid the two halves open. Tryston reached into the bag and pulled out a four-leaf clover enclosed in elaborate silver. She clipped it to the chain and held it over Rishk and began to chant a prayer. Sarid felt her hair on her neck stand up. A feeling of power washed through her. She looked up at Tryston and could see in her mind the energy being granted to Tryston. It was then focused along the Strand of Luck, Tryston's holy symbol. The skin began to stitch itself as Sarid watched. Color moved into Rishk's face and his chest began to rise and fall. Sarid did not see all of the other people from the temple. Their voices went unheard as she became lost in the chant and the prayer that was healing the critical damage done by the crossbow bolts. The prayer ended and still Sarid lived in this small moment. Rishk's eyes fluttered and he looked back and forth. Tryston and Sarid looked at each other and smiled.

Rishk coughed. He reached his hand out to Sarid and she took it. Gently squeezing her hand he pulled her close and whispered, "This can't be heaven or you would be naked too, Sarid." Sarid and Rishk laughed, with it causing Rishk to cough again.

Tryston stood, picking up her bag. Pulling her robe back completely she rolled her eyes and said " You would be lucky to meet one of Tymora's angels but until then Sarid can give you that last healing vial and I will cover up before it causes your heart a problem I can't heal." Tryston pulled the robe closed holding it together and walked up the steps and inside the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Thanks all for the views and comments. I am truly enjoying telling my story._

Chapter 5

Sarid looked around her room. The stuffed cloth mat, that was her bed, lay on the floor against the south wall. The worn wooden desk, a stack of scrolls and books on top, was positioned off the foot of the bed. The desk had a three-legged stool with a soft cushion seat. The cabinet that held her changes of clothes and some of her personal things was positioned next to the door on the north wall. It had two swinging doors on top to hang robes and two drawers beneath. The furniture did not match, but it did not matter to her. This was where she had lived since moving into the temple, a simple room for prayers, study, and rest.

Now there were three men laid out in the tiny room in various poses of sleep and exhaustion. If what the local courtesans told her was true she should have enjoyed waking up with three men in her bedchambers more than she actually did. The ladies would often come to the temple for prayers or healing and would share torrid stories of their own personal adventures with her. Sarid would tend to some of the girls and pray for others but she could not remember one story that ended like this.

The three men splayed out around her smelled of sweat and gore. It took extra hands from those wakened in the temple last night to get Akara, Rishk, and Farit to Sarid's room. None of those helping were willing to help wash the stink off of them though. By the Smiling Lady's luck alone she was able to bring them in for safety from the city guard's patrols. Dramin had refused shelter for them and wanted them left on the street.

Sarid thought back to last night…

Dramin had been preparing the temple for the night, which included collecting the tithe box. He had inadvertently discovered Sarid's ruse to Akara's group and blamed the men for wronging Tymora. Sarid had left a pouch from her belt, which was filled with dried meat and hard cheese, in the tithe box alleging it was the coins needed for Sarid's service. Sarid believed she would get back before evening prep in the temple and be able to sneak the bag out and replace it with the gold from the apothecary. Obviously, she realized, she had not thought this through sufficiently.

Dramin had screamed at her, his face turning purple, as he exclaimed how Sarid would bring Tymora's wrath upon her and she would be dismissed from the clergy when she admitted what she had done. Sarid had fallen to her knees in front of Dramin in the great hall and wept. Her talisman had swung forward on its chain from her robe and glinted in the low light. Sarid wiped tears from her face as a thought came to her. Retrieving her dice from inside her robe, she rolled it in her hand. Dramin was still screaming when Sarid looked up and spoke.

"I roll this dice for luck and fortune, Dramin. You call the face and I will take the group of adventures and leave."

Dramin snorted, "I do not need to make a deal. I have the authority and decided you and the group of miscreants all leave now."

Sarid tried hard not to break into tears again when she heard a voice call out to Dramin. It was Tryston who was standing in her doorway off of the great hall. Dramin's face contorted and he gritted his teeth. She called him again and he turned to her. She motioned to him and he made the slightest of shuffling movements towards her. Tryston said something Sarid could not hear and then turned back into her room and softly closed the door. Dramin turned back and his face caused her to flinch. Dramin's face was lit barely by the evening lamp's candles. His eyes looked sunken and his cheeks severe. Sarid could feel the hate and believed Dramin would set her on fire if he could.

"I will allow the roll" Dramin said through his teeth, "but I choose the face of the dice and you will be allowed to stay. Any of the other five and you will be cut from the fold of Tymora never to be seen or heard from again."

There was a true promise of death from Dramin. It would appear Tryston had over ruled his decision and allowed Sarid some measure of leniency. Sarid knew no matter what happened she would always watch her back around Dramin.

Dramin stalked over to her and snatched the dice from her hand and inspected each face. Her dice was unique and not common issued equipment for a cleric of Tymora. Her father had it made for her when she heard the calling. He explained that it was a tool of luck and skill to roll and predict fortune. It gave her a feeling of connection to her Goddess and her father that helped her emotionally when she first left home.

"Stunning," Dramin said gazing into the dice in his palm.

Sarid looked at him as his face went blank. He peered deep into the die suddenly lost in the stark white color with its ebony and red markings. He suddenly shook his head and growled. Sarid was not sure that he would not jump down on her and bite her throat out. He leaned down to her and grabbed her hand.

"Call it, roll and then be gone" he sneered as he forcefully pressed the dice into her hand. His breath was hot on her face.

Without hesitation, Sarid shook the die in her hand, called "scrolls" and rolled the dice across the floor…

Sarid sighed aloud as she looked across her room as Farit began to stir awake. She would never be safe around Dramin again, she thought.

"Did we win?" Rishk asked, rolling over and yawning. He looked over to Sarid who was sitting cross-legged on her bed. The nightclothes Sarid was wearing was a short black thin gown. It had a deep v in the front that barely covered her breasts. Rishk finally looked up at Sarid's face and saw her head tilted to the side as she stared at him with an amused look.

"Not exactly" she said quietly while she pointed to her eyes and then back at Rishk.

"I don't know why you are whispering. No one can sleep with Farit's snoring anyway," Akara said coming up to his arms from the floor. He was naked except for a sheet that was partially wrapped around him. "This was not comfortable sleeping at all. We couldn't have got something soft to lie on? This floor did not give at all."

"Figures. You could have slept in the street you ungrateful turnshield."

"Sarid, do not let him goad you to his level. You are far too refined to curse at his ill manners." Farit said standing and stretching. "I slept fine by the way."

"Of course you did. You can't hear yourself. I thought I was trying to sleep under the Growling Falls." Akara pulled the sheet he was laying on away and stood up. "You owe me pants, Sarid."

"The best you will get is a robe. You still owe me and the temple and I have got to collect today." Sarid walked over and pulled a robe from the cabinet. She turned and threw it at him. "Put it on and let's go. I am in enough trouble as it is."

Everyone looked back and forth at each other and then back to Sarid. They had been outside and not privy to catastrophe that had been Sarid's deception. She saw their faces and answered their quizzical looks.

"It is some personal drama that I got involved in last night. I need to get my portion and then you will not have to see me anymore."

"That is not such a bad thing, Sarid. You handled yourself well and we are in good shape. Things could be much worse." Farit remarked. "I would be happy to travel with you again."

Sarid smiled and saw Rishk was nodding along with Farit's comments. She turned and looked at Akara and scowled. He was standing in the corner with her cleric's robe open, scratching his butt, and urinating in her chamber pot. Akara turned to look at everyone since it got quiet. Farit was shaking his head.

"Things could be much worse," he said in a mocking tone imitating Farit. His voice returned to his own, "I could have to sit down on the chamber pot to do my business."

Rishk bent at the waist and touched his toes. His stomach growled.

"Can we get breakfast on the way? I never got anything last night and almost dying makes me hungry."

Sarid pulled her Cleric's robes on over her nightclothes. "I am for that. There is a lady two houses down who makes this great dish with eggs, cheese, and olives. We go now and I will get it put on my bill." She finished with her belt, pouches, and looked down and slid her boots on.

When she looked up she saw everyone had moved in a line and was ready to move out of the door behind her. The courtesans were right; a fast way to get a man to move is motivation through his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

"At what point do you realize asking for another helping is rude?" Sarid asked Akara.

"You said you were taking care of the food and I was hungry. If there were stipulations to what I was allowed to eat you should have explained the rules when we started. I didn't realize your invitation was only for bread and water." Akara burped loudly and rubbed his stomach. "No matter, I was able to enjoy my breakfast even with you droning on about manners and whatever."

Sarid turned away from Akara and looked at Rishk for help. Rishk and Farit were standing across the street looking at a merchant's vegetables and fruit. No help with her argument to be found from him.

The group had just left from Kerra Sanja's house. Kerra had a small dinning area inside her house and a set of tables and chairs in front of her place. She made a great breakfast with eggs and vegetables. The eggs were from her chickens and the fresh vegetables she bought from the merchants lining the streets nearby. When Sarid had sat down at the outside table and asked for four orders of Kerra's "breakfast egg special" Akara decided to add a helping of fish. After he finished the first helping he had two more. _Three helpings of fish!_ What made it worse to Sarid was Akara perpetrating the ruse he was a cleric of Tymora. Akara was wearing the camel hair robes of the Tymora temple just two doors down. Kerra had advised, to this new cleric to her neighborhood, that his meal was "on the house". Sarid knew he took advantage of that kindness and it disturbed her. She would pay Kerra back with services from the Smiling Lady's temple.

Sarid looked down the street. At this early morning hour the small town of Wurgym was bustling with people; setting up booths, looking for supplies or simply out for a walk. Some she recognized by name and called out to with a "good morning". Plenty walking the streets were from foreign lands, just passing through.

A couple hundred years ago Wurgym was a town built by escaped slaves. It was the landing spot of a stolen ship full of dwarves, half-orcs and humans. Escaping from the city of Calimport, which is on the opposite coast of where they landed, the tired and beaten slaves did not run anymore when they came aground. Instead they tore apart the ship and created a small town. When they were done making the huts and hovels Oloroar Sappiredge, one of the dwarves, called it Wurgym and it continued to the town it is today. Being an established town on the water's edge, it now saw a decent amount of travelers.

Lost in herself, Sarid shook her head and looked back to Akara to continue her argument only to find him dropping some coppers for a pear. The merchant was smiling as Akara polished the pear on his robes. _Her robes_ she thought. _How can he still be hungry?_

Sarid took a deep breath and looked away. She did not need the extra stress Akara seemed to bring. She was bothered how he seemed to only care for himself. Sure, he fought beside the team but his words and actions all seemed to come back to serve him.

"Faerun is filled with all sorts of people"_,_ she said to herself.

Sarid smoothed her robes and looked back toward Rishk, but he was not standing with Farit anymore. She looked back and forth along the street and the vendors but did not see him. Akara and Farit had linked up in the middle of the street and started walking off while having a conversation she could not hear with the bustle of the town. Sarid shrugged and started to walk down the street after the other two.

A couple of children kicking a cloth ball were suddenly in front of her. Sarid had not been paying attention and tried to stop herself from running over the small child. She stumbled with her footing and fell into the child. The little girl started crying almost immediately. The child had dark hair, common clothes, a smudge of dirt across her forehead, and now tears running down her cheek. Sarid felt awful.

"I am so sorry child. I did not see you" Sarid said as the two of them began to disentangle and sit up on the ground. The girl looked like she was about ten years old.

"Get off my sister, Lady", said a small voice from behind her. The other child, a boy, was standing behind her with his fist clenched on his hips. He charged forward and shoved Sarid over.

"What is your problem?" Sarid yelled as she fell into the girl again.

The girl started wailing louder now. Her noise was now bringing a crowd as people started to walk over and mumble at the scene. Sarid rolled twice to the right and being clear of both children now, stood up.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I did not see either of you till the last minute. Child I will help you with your…" Sarid trailed off as the girl jumped up, curtsied and took off behind the crowd that circled them.

She thought for a few seconds about how strange this all was but now she knew what had happened.

"Wait, Stop!" She yelled. Sarid looked around and jumped up to see over the men and women. The boy was long gone. _The girl went this way._ She shoved into the crowd who were all shaking their heads. Everyone knew she was the victim of pickpocket. Sarid knew they took her dice. She really had nothing else of value with her. Sarid ran blindly down the street toward an alley. She did not have any idea where the girl had gone.

She ran to the mouth of the alley. Panting from the quick sprint and adrenaline, she looked at the faces now moving up and down the street. She looked to the doors of the stores and houses but saw no sign of the thief. She put her hands on top of her head and screamed. Her eyes were shut when she heard a sound down the alley. Turning and looking she saw the girl at the other end of the alley. The child was standing at the intersection to a side alley, which ran behind the building. Sarid started sprinting again.

The girl stood there with a shocked face, staring at Sarid. _I surprised her. I have you now._ Then the girl smiled and stepped into the side alley behind the building.

Sarid was the shocked one when she came around the corner and was snatched by her robe and slammed into the building. A cold metal blade was pressed into her throat and she felt blood trickle down her neck.

"Scream this time and you will meet your Goddess before the sound reaches the street." Said the man's voice.

She could only see the fair skin around his brown eyes. He was covered head to toe in a light grey outfit. The top was baggy and was loosely cinched at the waist with a cloth belt. The leggings were baggy as well leading down to where they were tucked into his cloth boots. It all looked raggedy and made it hard to tell the man's size.

Another figure dressed the same but at least a foot and half taller and a foot wider stood off to the side. The figure was with the small girl from the street exchanging something. _No,_ Sarid thought. The child was handing over the dice and this person was handing her two gold coins. Her eyes went wide and Sarid pushed forward at the sight of the dice. The knife came away from her throat but her relief was instantly washed away with pain. The man had pushed forward with his left forearm, pinning her again to the wall. The right hand with the knife moved back, the knife spun, and the pommel swung forward and impacted her stomach. The pommel strike would have made her bend over if not for being held against the wall. The knife came back up and left another shallow cut across her throat.

"This is simple. I am in charge. You listen and answer my questions and I give you your bauble and let you go. Shake your head if you understand." Sarid shook her head.

Off to the side the girl and boy from the street were walking away arm in arm. Neither one looked back. Sarid knew the children meant her no harm but the gold coins were more than they could pass up. This was probably not the most difficult thing they have had to do for money in this town.

"You were with Renan earlier. What is he doing here? What are his plans? Is he working for the Temple?" the man said gruffly.

He spoke to her as if she could comprehend all of this. Sarid was thinking and trying to make sense out of what she barely understood.

"Who?"

A snarling laugh came from the other figure. The figure said something that Sarid did not recognize. The man in front of her sighed aloud.

"She thinks you are covering for him," the man said. His left arm came up and grabbed Sarid by the back of the neck and bent her forward. At the same time he brought his right knee up driving it up into her abdomen. His right elbow then came down to the back of her head.

Stars swam and pain exploded from her ear. Sarid fell to her knees and rolled to her side coughing.

Both were laughing at her now. Sarid could not think. Her stomach rolled and she felt as if she was going to vomit.

"Now I will ask again." The laughter from the other figure stopped with a gurgle and the man turned to look at the noise.

The cloth hood had been pulled away from the man's accomplice, showing the face of a female half-orc. The blades that protruded crosswise from her throat explained why the laughter stopped. Both blades shot out in opposite directions severing the head from the body. Arterial blood sprayed up and the half-orc body was knocked forward. The severed head fell and was punted straight at Sarid's abductor. Out of instinct he reached out to catch the bloody missile before it hit him. Suddenly he was holding his compatriots head in his hands. He caught it awkwardly and for some reason righted the head in his hands to look at the face. The half-orc face was frozen in place, blood caught in its toothy mouth.

In those seconds, her would be rescuer closed the distance on the abductor and forced the blade in his left hand straight forward in a stabbing motion. The blade connected into the skull of the half-orc as her abductor shifted his companion's head up into the blade. The rescuer twisted the blade, throwing the head out and to the left. The head shook to the ground with a wet slap. In the rescuer's right hand he held a dagger with its long blade angled back towards his elbow. Using his momentum he pivoted to the left and drew the blade across the abductor's waist. The abductor had never dropped the blade in his right hand and attempted to move it down into a block. He was not fast enough and the rescuer's blade slid across the abductor's knuckles, severing two fingers. The abductor's knife clanged on the ground and came to rest next to the detached fingers.

The abductor was not without his own fast moves and threw a handful of dust with his left hand at the face of the rescuer. The rescuer had begun to turn back to the right and caught the glittering powder across the cheek and nose. Instantly coughing and gagging he continued to spin right and back, moving both arms up reflexively to defend instead of attack.

The abductor tucked the bleeding stubs of fingers under his left armpit and squeezed down. An instant point of pain locked his face in a grimace. Sarid had picked the knife up and had forced the point deep into the man's left calf. He stumbled a step away with the knife still stuck in the calf muscle. He whimpered as he leaned down and pulled it from his leg. Blood leaked from the new wound turning the grey pants dark.

"Tymora can have you, Calimite garbage", he spat as he tried to balance to kick Sarid in the face.

The man stopped. His face contorting, his lips curling, he bared his teeth. He growled. He leaned towards her and slowly went down to his left knee. His head tilted to the right and leaned further towards her face. Then, the exhale of blood exploded from his mouth and nose across her. The man in gray, who moments ago threatened to steal her life, crumpled on to her and gurgled his last breath.

Sarid's head was still swimming and her mind was overwhelmed with the smell and disgusting feeling of the blood dribbling down her face. It was all more than her aching stomach and head could take and she vomited.

Wiping her mouth with her hand she looked up. The man she thought was here to rescue her was nowhere to be seen.

"Please, Tymora, give me strength. Let your luck find me."

Sarid laid her head back on the ground. In a bit she knew she would have the strength to be up from under the dead. For now she would try not to vomit again and would rest another couple of heartbeats.

Later she would run through what happened and try to get some answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't care where they are. Maybe they decided they did not want the money and it was time for them to split ways. Whatever it is I am not standing outside this shop anymore. I am going to get my money." Akara announced to Farit.

"Our money." Farit reminded him. "Rishk, Sarid, and Tymora."

"Tymora doesn't need it. Let her come down and ask me for it." Akara said looking at the sign above the door "Blor's Alchemy" and pushing his way through. A slight bell could be heard as the door opened.

Farit shook his head and walked into the shop with Akara. The smells of the store were overpowering to the senses. Blor had all sorts of dried plants hanging from the ceiling. Continuing to look around the room a shopper could see dried herbs and bottles of liquids filling racks of shelves on every wall. Of course Akara was not looking to buy he was looking to get paid. The fact he did not see the shop owner was really aggravating him. His patience was wavering. First Rishk wandered off and then Tymora's cleric vanished as well.

"I don't care where they are." Akara turned his head and said to Farit. "We split their money as soon as we find that slothful Blor!" He said Blor's name loudly.

"I am not at ye beck, boy. Ye best be rememberin who it is that is payin ye afore I give yer portion to the boy with the packs." Blor came out of a room off the back. Blor was a dark skin dwarf. He had black wavy hair that came down to his shoulder. His shaped beard and moustache flowed down to the middle of his stomach. He had three black stones woven into the middle of his beard. He was wearing a short sleeve silk shirt and loose fitting silk pants with a broad brown sash at his waist. He walked around the counter and stood directly in front of Akara. Akara looked down at the dwarf with a quizzical expression.

"Did ye bring me property, boy?"

Akara snapped a look back at Farit who snickered. Farit opened his hands up to Akara and shrugged. Neither Farit nor Akara had picked up the bags; Rishk did.

"See smart mouth, ye come in here bellowing fer me and he's got the goods." Blor pointed his stubby thumb behind him back at the room he just came out of. When Akara looked up he saw Rishk leaning in the doorway with a bright red shirt on. Akara turned his face up and shook his head.

"Where have you been and where did you get the atrocious shirt?"

"I carried the pack here while you wandered around the market. I saw the shirt at one of the stalls on my way and picked it up."

"You shouldn't have. It is ugly and stands out. And where did you get coin from?"

"I traded some gear I had. What difference does it make to you? I have been sitting here patiently enjoying a smoke with Blor and sharing some stories while he checked the goods. Where have you been for so long and where is Sarid? You can't keep up with a lone girl in this town," Rishk said standing on his tiptoes and looking over the shop. "No wonder you were having trouble with the woman at the bar." Farit laughed.

"I have been waiting on you out front and don't want you spending OUR goods. As far as Sarid, she ran off as far as I know. You go look for her." Akara's frustration was beginning to show and Rishk shrugged and winked at Akara. A snarl left Akara. Blor's laugh brought Akara's attention away from the grinning Rishk. Blor had not moved and was still standing in front of Akara.

"HA! Yer group is quite the dysfunctional bunch, Huh?" Blor asked as he softly punched Akara in the stomach. "I like that."

Akara bent over and let out a "Humph". Farit moved to his side and put a hand on Akara's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"He's fine. Straighten up and lets talk coin." Blor said as he walked into the back room pushing Rishk through the doorway in front of him. Akara, still hunched a little, walked in behind him and flopped down in one of the soft chairs in the room. Farit followed and stopped to lean in the doorway.

Blor's backroom was his office and a lounge of sort for him to entertain guests. The room had a small desk on the right wall, some shelves at the back and soft relaxing chairs spread throughout. Someone sitting at the desk would have a great view of both the opening from the shop area or the doorway that lead out the back of the store. It would also give the individual at the desk access to the dual head war hammer hanging on the wall. The room was a mix of soft and hard, which described Blor exactly.

Blor sat at the desk and pulled out a logbook and some parchment. He dipped the quill and started writing. Rishk picked up a cigar from the box on the small round table next to his chair. He picked up the small open-burning lamp from the table and lit the end taking a deep draw. He blew smoke up to the ceiling and leaned further back into the chair closing his eyes.

"Help ye selves to a smoke as well. I've just made a deal with a dockhand to get a case of them straight off the boat afore the tobacco stores get em." Blor looked back down to the logbook and made a couple more notes on the parchment. "Looks like I owe ye… 30 gold for the poison sacks and the other extra pieces ye cut loose that I can use. I would like to hire ye fer another job." Blor stood and held the paper out.

"What!" Akara tried to jump up while exclaiming but the chair was so soft it was hard to jump out of. He slid up to the edge of the chair and leaned forward to get up. Blor was still stood holding the paper out and Akara snatched it and looked at the numbers. "This is far less than what we agreed." Akara crumbled the parchment and threw it down onto the desk. It bounced up and Blor caught it out of the air.

"Boy, I am yer elder by about 75 years. Show me some respect afore I throttle ye in front of your friends."

"Listen good, old man." Blor simply stared at Akara. "These men are not my friends. They are associates that I used to get a job done. That job is done now we get the money you promised. You pay what you promised or …"

Akara never finished his words as Blor planted his left hand on the solid desk and threw his body up swinging his legs out to the right and over the desk. With his momentum carrying him over he flexed the arm out. The four-foot tall, two hundred pound dwarf hit with both feet outstretched in Akara's chest. Something snapped in Akara and he flew against the wall over turning the chair he had been sitting in. Farit came off the wall and moved at Blor but Rishk reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Akara pushed Blor. The girl is not here to provide you good luck or mend you. Be calm." Rishk said quietly pulling Farit close.

Farit snapped his arm out of Rishk's hand and looked back to Blor who was walking back around the desk. Farit looked down to Rishk who was sitting back in the chair drawing deeply on the cigar. Rishk leaned his head back and blew the smoke up and away from Farit. Farit looked between Akara and Blor. Akara sat crumpled on the floor. His breath wheezed out uncomfortable and pained. Blor sat down at the desk and opened his right hand placing the balled parchment on the desk. He began to smooth it out with his hand.

"I did not agree to give ye anything. What I told ye was the fair price for goods in excellent condition. What I find in the packs there are average quality. Whether it be ignorance or haste the materials are not in the best of conditions."

"Blor, Akara would not have come at you. He was too quick to anger I think but you were not in danger." Farit had made the logical decision to not move against Blor and was kneeling next to Akara checking him over. Akara gave Farit a nasty look as the last words were said.

"I care little fer yer explanation. I am a businessman and will not be threatened by a boy in me own place. Continuing with me earlier statement, I understand ye all saw the old blue scorpion that lives in that hole"

"He has broken ribs," Farit said quietly to Rishk. Rishk shrugged and blew smoke up to the ceiling. Farit shook his head.

Farit turned and answered Blor, "Yes, the blue came out with more scorpions and we ran. Our team was depleted and could not fight any longer."

"Pragmatic," Blor muttered. "Regardless, I'm willing to amend me original offer and give ye forty gold pieces for the poison glands and items ye have in the sack. I will then agree to ten gold pieces worth of stock from the store if ye take the job. I will pay ye forty gold for the blue's poison gland and as much chitin plate as ye can carry on horseback. In excellent condition." Blor emphasized the last part.

"Why…" Akara wheezed. "Why should I…"

"We will take the job," Rishk interrupted. Farit and Akara suddenly look at Rishk. Rishk stood and pointed his hand holding the cigar at Akara. "If he doesn't want the money we can find someone else. We need to find Sarid and see if she will go with us. Farit your skills would be welcome as we will be up against more of the giant insects."

"They are arachnids actually," Farit said looking up at Rishk. Rishk rolled his eyes.

"Akara I don't mind working with you again but your personality doesn't seem to match the group. If you want to share in the gold we are about to make you need to change your attitude. If you can't do that fake it or walk but I will not put up with your self-centered attitude. Can you do that? Do you want to take this second job?"

Akara sat staring at Rishk wheezing slowly with his labored breathing from the obvious rib injury he was now enduring.

"Yes, I want the money." Wheezing came. "I will work with the team."

Rishk brought the cigar to his mouth and drew in the aroma filled tobacco. He held the smoke and blew it out in front of him. He turned from the two on the floor to face Blor. He gave the slightest nod and wink to the dwarf who had sat unmoving through it all. It was unperceived by Akara but Farit had seen it and wondered was there something behind the gesture.

"Blor, can we add a concoction or something, that will mend Akara, to your side of the bargain? We need everyone in their best shape to carry out the job." Rishk queried.

Blor sat for a long minute and wrote something on the crumbled parchment. He handed the parchment up and Rishk walked over and looked at it. He nodded his head. The cigar had become a nub and Rishk took one last draw from it as he walked over and handed the parchment to Farit. Rishk sat the cigar in the crystal bowl, next to the box of cigars, to burn itself out.

"I think it is a good deal. Akara read it along with me and nodded his approval." Farit advised.

"We have a concord then." Blor said coming around the desk. He held his right arm and hand out. Rishk extended his own and the two joined their hand to the others forearm. Each gripped with a tight exchange pulling the other in and moving the arm up and down. The agreement was sealed with this simple handclasp.

A bell rang from the front door opening. Blor released Rishk and walked to the entryway to the store.

"Let me see who this is and I will be right back with the herb mixture for the mouthy one. Feel free to look around the shop for yer stock." Blor walked out and into the shop.

"Moradin, girl!" Blor exclaimed from the other room.

Rishk and Farit looked at each other. A female voice spoke and Blor came back to the door with a strange look on his face. He stood outside the door and pointed at the room. All three looked at the entryway and saw Sarid shuffle into sight. Her robes were soaked with blood and chunks of something hung to it in places. As they looked up to her face she had cuts that had been recently bleeding down her throat. Her black braids had come loose from its tie and the loose black hair had kinked and frizzed out. Blood and chunks stuck in her hair.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Farit asked.

"It was awful. Two kids stole my coin and then a man grabbed me and then the orc was killed and…"

"Orc?" Akara coughed.

"Stop. Slow down. Here sit down and tell us what ensued." Farit said righting the chair Akara had knocked over earlier.

"Now hold on. I ain't set up a hospital or a tea shop for ye to chat and have biscuits. And she smells of vomit and offal. She won't be sitting in me chairs." Blor barged past Sarid and handed Farit a bottle full of ground material.

"Take em out the back door. Come back when ye have yer people in a mood for shopping. Ten gold worth of stock fer the job. Take the bottle and pour half of it into a liquid and have him drink it as soon as he can. Have him drink the other half before highsun. He will be mended before dusk."

Farit slid the bottle into a bag on his hip and walked over and helped lift Akara off the ground. Akara stifled a moan while coming up and hissed air between his teeth. Rishk heard Sarid talking and turned to look at her. Her right hand had pulled her talisman and she was uttering a prayer to Tymora. She sent her left hand out toward Akara.

Akara stood a little taller and breathed a deep inhale. It caused him to cough but he smiled and rubbed his chest. Rishk stood with his mouth open but Farit was the first to talk.

"After all you have been through your first inclination is to heal him. You are a special lady."

"Tymora is the special Lady. I am but a servant. I could feel he needed it. I am all cried out and just want to clean up and tell you what happened." Sarid said flatly.

"Blor, can you pay us the forty gold now?" Rishk turned to Sarid as Blor fished into his waist of his pants. "Our rooms are not far from here, we can get you cleaned up, and talk over a meal. I can come back later tonight and pick up supplies."

"WE can come back tonight." Farit remarked stressing the first word. Rishk looked at him with a quizzical face and then shrugged.

Blor walked over to his desk and pulled a leather pouch out of one of the drawers. He poured coins into the pouch and handed it to Rishk.

"Count it" Akara said to Rishk. Rishk shook his head slowly. "Count it!"

Rishk looked to the dwarf. Blor waved his hand to the desktop. Rishk sat the pouch on the desk and started counting the gold out in stacks. He counted forty gold aloud and then scooped the money back in the pouch.

"I am sorry" Rishk was about to say when Blor understanding the expression spoke first.

"He don't trust me and I don't trust him. I take no offense at ye counting. It is prudent to make sure ye are not getting taken advantage of." Blor walked to the door and spoke Dwarvish words no one else in the room understood. The door shrank from its frame and powerfully swung out into the alleyway. Farit nodded approvingly and Blor made a sheepish look as if it was an ordinary way to open a door.

Farit walked beside Akara out the magical exit. Akara was walking on his own thanks to Sarid's healing. Rishk walked over to Sarid to escort her out with his arm out to help her walk. Sarid's steps were slow and heavy as she moved towards Rishk. She leaned into his arm, took the comfort of his support, and the two started out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't late enough for the tavern to be filled with patrons. The group was seated in the corner after having pulled some small tables together. The chairs and tables in the tavern were all solid wood. They were not intricately carved and were built for the more practical need of use by large numbers of people. Sarid slumped in her chair looking around the room. From her corner she perused the great room of the tavern. The center of the room had six round tables each with five chairs. There were two rectangular tables with about ten chairs each, one off to her right and the other directly in front of her. The round tables and rectangular tables were all set around a huge central fire pit. The pit provided most of the light in the room and had a large hood above it that the smoke curled up into. There were stairs to the far right against the back wall that lead up, to what Sarid assumed were the bedrooms. Across the room, in front of her was a curved bar. A large opening in the wall behind the bar allowed food to be passed through from the kitchen. A dwarf sat on a stool at the bar with a mug speaking to the human bartender. Two waitresses walked between the round tables one serving a table of humans; the other cleaning up the remnants of a large group's mess from one of the long tables. Sarid's stomach rolled from a combination of hunger and revulsion at the smell of herself.

"I don't get it. Why does anyone want an obviously unimportant cleric? You barely left the crib a day ago and you don't know anyone." Akara mumbled with his head pressed against the tabletop.

Farit opened his eyes and looked at Akara, who had not moved since speaking. No one else spoke and Farit looked at Sarid with an apologetic face, shaking his head slowly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look guys, as much as I appreciate the help to a seat and the water. I need a break. I told you the best I can remember right now. I smell... bad. I am exhausted and need to wash before I vomit… again." Sarid looked down and shook her head.

Rishk had been leaning his chair back on two legs and dropped it forward with a thud. The group started at the sudden noise and everyone looked at Rishk. He had been the quietest during Sarid's story. Where Farit and Rishk bombarded her questions Rishk had said nothing while staring across the room into the fire. Rishk moved quickly and quietly from the chair. He crossed the room to the waitress who had just finished cleaning the tables and was heading into the kitchen. He said a few words to her and she went into the kitchen then came out and walked over to the wall next to the stairs. Rishk walked back over to the corner and extended his hand to Sarid. The group looked back and forth at each other. No one moved and in unison they all turned and stopped their gaze back on Rishk still standing with his hand out.

Sarid folded her arms and her left eyebrow lifted.

"I am not in the mood. I told you..."

Rishk interrupted her "Please."

Sarid looked across the table at Farit. He caught her gaze and nodded his head approvingly. She took Rishk's hand and he helped her up from her chair. He released her hand once she was standing on her own and led her to where the waitress stood. The waitress was standing in front of a door that she must have just unlocked, as she had a brass key in her left hand. She held the door open and Rishk walked through the door and motioned for Sarid to follow. Sarid entered into a small room with a lit sconce on the wall opposite the door and set of stairs leading down. The door behind them closed and the sound of the lock latching had Sarid looking back to Rishk nervously.

"That door doesn't lock on this side. Pushing down on the handle will open the door."

"Where are we going Rishk? I feel physically ill and I want to rest." Sarid said pleading.

"Please give me a couple more steps." Rishk smiled and started down the steps.

Sarid dropped her head and shuffled along behind him. At the bottom of the stairs were a beautiful man and woman each about twenty years old. They were both dressed in a white linen tunic wrapped around their bodies. They had raven black smooth hair and the darkest eyes. They were greeting Rishk as he cleared the bottom step but she could see he was waving them away, talking and pointing up at her. She must have looked worse than she thought because the woman gasped slightly. Sarid almost turned around, but the man's face looked so warm and inviting. She managed the last few steps and looked out to the left. She almost cried at the vision of four large white stone tubs. Shelves in the room held towels and robes. She saw vials and bottles of herbs and spices on racks throughout. A stone fireplace was built into the wall. It had elaborate carvings of dwarves in various poses. She realized the man had been talking to her when the woman's hand gently touched her shoulder.

"I, I am sorry" Sarid stammered, "It has been a long day."

"I am Tiran and this is my twin sister Trina. Your friend told us you had a bad day. We are both here to help you if you will let us."

"I don't understand"

Trina came to stand next to Sarid with her hand still on Sarid's shoulder.

"Tiran and I have will help your body and mind to relax and recuperate but we will only do what you are comfortable with." Trina said in a soothing voice.

Sarid looked to Rishk and shook her head.

"I do not think I am comfortable." Sarid said staring straight at Rishk.

"Sarid, you trusted me this far. I will not do you wrong. Let me handle it."

"I don't even know you"

"I am sorry for what you have been through today. The twins are the very best. How Linko got them to work for him here at the _Falling Star_ is beyond me."

"Linko is distant family and took care of us when we got into town. We are paying him back." Trina said.

"Yeah, I heard that upstairs." Rishk said rolling his eyes as he turned and walked over to the shelves and started to collect a couple of jars. Rishk walked past Sarid and handed the jars to Tiran. Tiran took them and walked to the tub on the other side of the room from the stairs and set the jars on the back of the tub. Tiran then reached up and pulled a chain attached to a pipe above the tub and water started falling into the tub.

Trina had opened a thin foldable screen wall with three sections and set it up between the last tub and the rest of the room. It was semi transparent, allowing shapes to be seen but not allowing the tub's recipient to give up their discretion.

Sarid had been watching the twins. They were lithe and moved with such grace. _They must be almost seven feet tall_ Sarid thought. _They have to somehow be of Elven blood_. Sarid watched as Tiran lifted a huge pot from a grate on the fireplace and move behind the screen. She could hear the cascade of water. Tiran set the empty pot off to the side and pulled a lever that allowed water to run down a trough in the wall filling the pot. He then lifted the heavy pot and sat it back on the grate. Tiran then went to a second pot and repeated the steps.

"I heard the two of you talking and your name is… Sarid?" Trina asked stepping from behind the screen rubbing her hands together with what looked to be light colored oil.

Sarid turned and looked back at the steps leading up and out. Rishk pulled a chair in front of the stairs and folded his arms across his chest. He motioned with his head to the tub.

"I give up." Sarid mumbled to Rishk causing him to laugh. "Yes, Trina, my name is Sarid. I am a servant of the Lady Tymora." Sarid held her head up and strode to Trina and behind the screen.

"A lucky day then to you, Cleric." Trina said as she looked back to Rishk. Rishk held up a couple of gold coins. Trina gave slight bow and turned back to Sarid.

Tiran had started to help Sarid with her filthy robes. They were wet in places and caked with blood and vomit in others. Tiran wrinkled his nose as he held the camel hair robe. He dropped it off to the side and walked over to the tub. Tiran had run his hand into the tub water and smiled approvingly. Sarid bowed her head at him and Tiran walked around the screen. Sarid pulled the undershirt and shorts she had been wearing off. She then folded them and set them at the end of the stone tub. Looking over at Trina she stepped into the tub and slipped under the hot water.

It was breathtaking. The heat and scents assaulted her. The herbs and spices floated on and throughout the water. She pulled her head above the water and moved to rest against the back of the tub. The tubs were large enough to accommodate three normal sized humans. _I wonder if they host dwarves or half-orcs?_

Trina stood next to the tub and looked at Sarid. She kept wringing her hands with the oil on them. Sarid gave her a quizzical look.

"If you will permit me, I would like to wash your hair."

Sarid did not know what to say. This seemed lavish by her priestly standards. Not that she was opposed but it was all so overwhelming. She nodded and Trina came over and began to massage her hair and braids. Trina rubbed down to her scalp being careful not to pull her hair or loosen the braids. Sarid closed her eyes and gave a slight moan of pleasure. It had been a horrible day and sometimes the simple things meant so much. Tymora had definitely smiled down on her. Trina gently moved her hands from Sarid's hair and then poured more oil into her hands. She leaned back over and began to massage Sarid's braids again from scalp to ends. Trina gathered up water in a pitcher and poured it through Sarid's hair rinsing the scented oil through.

"Sarid, I am not who you think I am" came Rishk's voice from the far side of the room. Sarid had lost herself in it all; in the warmth and Trina's careful hands.

"What?"

"I have some bad history with the thieves guild in another town and I believe it caught up to me. I think it is why you were accosted in the alley. I think they are looking for me."

Sarid pushed Trina away. She sat thinking about what Rishk had just said. She held her breath and slid her head under the water. She laid on the bottom of the tub listening to her own heartbeat. _He almost got me killed. How would he know this would happen? I didn't share everything with them. He should have told me. Why should he? He doesn't know me. He wants to make amends._

Her head breached the surface and she took a deep breath.

"Luck smiles on you, Rishk. My Mistress loves good fortune and I am feeling fortunate. I am battered but not beaten. I have a couple of conditions though."

"Go ahead" Rishk said tenuously.

"First, I want my part of the money from the apothecary. Second, I want you to tell me about yourself and third, I want Tiran to throw some more hot water in here." She had turned and looked at Trina for the last part.

Trina had sat quietly beside the tub through it all. She had a soft towel in her hands. They smiled at each other and laughed as Tiran came around the screen with one of the huge pots. The tub itself was an oval but it was built within a larger rectangular stone cabinet. Each end had a tall conical wide mouth opening. It allowed Tiran to pour the hot water into the cabinet and it would then leak into the lower body of the tub so as not to burn anyone in the tub. The water slowly warmed in pockets and Sarid let out a giggle at it. Trina opened one of the containers and sniffed. She held it in front Sarid and she inhaled deeply. Sarid pointed at the water and Trina shook a copious amount into the tub. Sarid swirled the fragrant salts and spices with her hands. Tiran had poured a second pot in and the water's temperature had got hot enough to make Sarid sweat. _It feels wonderful_ Sarid thought.

"So where do I start my story?" Rishk asked from behind her.

Sarid had closed her eyes letting her muscles and mind relax with the heat of the water pressing into her. She sat up and turned to look and saw Rishk had moved his chair to the side of the screen. She laid back into the water closing her eyes.

"I think I said my money is first", she giggled again to herself.

A splash of water shot all over her face and had her sitting back up again. She wiped her eyes and looked back at Rishk with a frown. He pointed his finger down into the water. She saw a bag at the other end of the tub. She grabbed it with her foot and slid it back to her. Grabbing the bag she opened it and saw the shining gold coins. Sarid grabbed one and flipped it high in the air. Tymora's blessings this was a lucky day.

"I want my story now, from the beginning." Sarid said.

"Your skin would shrivel into a grotesque dried fruit for the story to start at the beginning. How about I start with how I stole a book from a thieves guild in Luskan"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I can't tell you all how much it means to me to see everyone reading my story. I keep writing because you keep reading. Let me know if I can improve or anything else you would like to see.

Sarid had leaned up on the edge of the tub during Rishk's tale. She was shaking her head at it all. Rishk was a liar, a conman, and a thief. This was only the parts he was telling her about. Every now and again he would pause while talking and she felt it was to sanitize or fabricate the account. What he told her was enough. When she went to back to the temple and prayed to Tymora tonight she was going to mention Rishk's need for Luck and Good Fortune. Sarid felt cold and looked around and for the first time noticed the twins were not standing around.

"I asked them to give us a few moments of privacy," Rishk said reading her mind.

"I'm cold."

Rishk stood up and walked to the shelves and pulled a robe down. Walking back to the tub he grabbed the towel Trina had set out. He handed the towel to her and turned and walked around the screen.

Sarid stood in the tub and stepped over the edge onto the floor. The water pooled around her feet as she dried herself. She looked up from her feet and jumped. Trina had quietly come around the screen with the robe lying across her bent left arm and in her right hand she held an uncorked bottle.

"I am sorry," Trina said. She quickly turned around.

"No, Trina, it is alright. You simply startled me." Sarid said as she wrapped the towel around her wet hair.

Trina held the robe up and Sarid shrugged. Trina set the bottle down and opened the robe. Sarid turned around and backed into it sliding her arms into the sleeves. Trina moved around front and pulled the robe tight and tied the sash in the front. Trina walked to the chair Rishk had been sitting in earlier and motioned for Sarid to sit down. As Sarid sat down Trina lifted the bottle from the tub's ledge and opened it. A smell of roses and cinnamon immediately filled the space between Trina and Sarid. Trina came up behind Sarid and shook the thick liquid out into her hand.

"May I rub your neck and shoulders with a perfumed skin softener?"

"Yes, please." Sarid answered as she pulled the robe down off of her shoulders.

"You have the most beautiful dark brown skin." Trina said as she began to knead and press into Sarid's upper back and shoulders.

"I would say skin of smooth, polished, dark, mahogany." Rishk interjected as he leaned around the screen. He had a grin on his face.

"I would say that sounds like a tired pick up line." Sarid smirked. "Save your charms for those who don't know you." Her face twisted as Trina had obviously hit a spot in her neck. "Right there, Trina. That spot hurts."

Trina worked around with delicate fingers pushing into the muscle tissue. She then started working the overall area again. The smell of the roses and cinnamon was lovely. Sarid smiled and then looked over to Rishk again.

"I am sure this is not free. I would like to believe you feel so bad about me getting jumped in the alley that you would spare no expense but I feel there is an ulterior motive to this all." Sarid said to Rishk.

"Then you listened to my story and gained some insight. I need your help. Specifically, I need a cleric's help. I have a project in the works."

"A scam?" Sarid interrupted. Trina snickered.

Rishk retorted, emphasizing "A project."

"There are many moving pieces and now a guild here is looking for me as, Renan."

Sarid tensed up. It caught Trina off guard and she removed her hands.

"Are you alright, Sarid?" Trina asked.

Rishk had been rubbing his chin and looking down while talking. Realizing what he just did, he slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with Sarid.

"I didn't remember the name and I never said it. Explain."

"I used the name in Luskan and IF they are looking for me it is the name I would assume they would use."

"You were in the alley?"

Sarid's question hung with no response. Rishk's mind was working the angles, Sarid realized. Trina had walked over to a small basin in the corner. She poured water from a pitcher into the basin and then washed and dried her hands. Rishk had not stopped looking into Sarid's eyes. Sarid pulled the robe up onto her shoulders and stood up. She quickly closed the distance between her and Rishk.

Sarid looked Rishk's face over. She did not believe an answer was coming. Sarid reached up and, putting her arms around Rishk, gave him a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Rishk. You saved my life."

Rishk returned the hug and then released her and stepped back.

"I, unknowingly, put you in a bad situation. I know I do some questionable things but I never want a blameless individual to be hurt." Rishk stopped. He tilted his head and said, "If you are that appreciative say you will help me."

Sarid looked past Rishk at the stairs. Tiran was talking to a dwarf and showing him the racks of lotions, herbs, and mixtures. She turned and looked at Trina who was busy cleaning the tub. She scanned around the room.

"Sarid?" Rishk asked.

"I want some details, first, but not here." Sarid said while Rishk was nodding. "Trina, I don't see my clothes."

Trina was wiping down the ledge around the tub and did not bother to look up when she said, "They were sent off to be laundered. Rishk asked for a runner to bring a clean set of clothes for you from the temple."

"Let me go upstairs and look," Rishk said as he turned and jogged upstairs.

"Thank you, Trina. You and your brother were wonderful. I appreciate all the time you spent with me."

Trina turned and looked up. She moved so she could see around the screen and saw her brother opening the bottles and letting the dwarf smell each one. Trina then moved so she could face Sarid but see the stairs.

"You do not know me but I heard you talking about working for Rishk. The only truth I heard from him is that he is not who you think. I think he has a good heart but he has his own plans. I can only say be careful."

Sarid looked at Trina with bewilderment. She was about to say something when Trina took a knee in front of her and bowed her head. Sarid was hit with a tingling in her spine. Without conscious thought she felt knew her Goddess' touch, stepped forward, and held her hand over Trina's head. The prayer for Luck and Good Fortune flowed from Sarid's mouth without effort. Sarid felt power flow through her and touch Trina. She lifted her hand from Trina, thanked Tymora, and stepped back.

Rishk was standing there with a package wrapped in paper. He held it out for her. She looked back to where Trina had knelt but she had already moved away. She was moving a screen to open it between the tubs for the dwarf.

"Thank you, Rishk or do I call you Renan?" Sarid said taking her change of clothes.

"I have gone by many names, Sarid, but I need you to call me by my name, Rishk."

Sarid pulled the string on the package and unwrapped her Cleric vestments. Sarid took off the robe and towel, folded them, and set them in the chair. She slipped on the clean under clothes and her camel hair robes. _Astounding that my simple robes feel like the protection of plate mail to me._

Sarid came from behind the screen. Tiran was taking pots from the grate for the dwarf's bath. Trina was fingering through a small pouch in front of Rishk at the stairway. Rishk saw Sarid and motioned for her to come over. Trina bowed to Rishk and moved to a cabinet and placed the pouch inside. As Sarid moved to the stairs Trina bowed to her as well. Rishk had already disappeared up the stairs. Sarid gave a quick wave and followed up to the tavern.

Rishk was waiting in the tavern when Sarid exited the door leading to the baths. When she looked into the corner she did not see Farit or Akara. One of the long tables had a raucous party of about ten people eating and drinking. Both waitresses were handling refills and requests.

"When the waitress passed me said they went upstairs to the room to get some rest. I think we should do the same. We can get all back together for dinner here."

"Well then I will see you then. Do you think I will have anymore problems with the guild?"

"No," Rishk remarked. "I believe their two dead assassins in the alley should keep them away for a bit, but I have preparations in the works for that as well. Remember, tonight, the others do not know my other … activities."

"I can keep a secret," Sarid said as she shook her head and turned to leave.

As she began to walk for the front entrance she heard Rishk sing song her name. Sarid turned back around to look at him. He was holding the bag with her part of the money. She had forgotten all about it. Shaking her head she walked back over to him, snatched it, and quickly deposited it into a pocket inside her robe. She heard Rishk laugh as she walked to the front door and he walked upstairs. Pushing the door open she hit the street and started walking to the temple.

Sarid's thoughts drifted as she walked. Her legs plodded along, automatically taking her home to the temple. Wurgym was small enough for Sarid to have comfortably traveled most of its well-used streets. This was the case now as she moved along. She heard her name called by passing citizens who knew her but she did not acknowledge them. Her mind rushed over the luck Tymora had bestowed upon her. "_Fortune begets Fortune. Misfortune begets Fortune," was a blessing of Tymora. Even that evil temptress Beshaba's bad luck can be turned around with Tymora._

Sarid's stomach growled. She almost wished she would have stayed at the inn and had lunch. She was close to the temple though and she would eat after she dealt with Dramin. Sarid needed to pay the tithe to make right with the temple and get Dramin to back off. It would be great to get to her room and rest. The last several days had been taxing and a short rest would be wonderful. It wasn't long and Sarid stood at the foot of the temple. People were coming and going through the large double doors.

"Excuse me," a voice said to the left of Sarid.

She turned and saw a halfling male in a green shirt and brown shorts.

"Can I help you?" Sarid asked.

"I hope so. I am looking for the Lady's Providence. I hope to ask for Tymora's favor."

Sarid's face beamed with a smile.

"You are standing in front it now. I can show you inside and provide you any of our Lady Tymora's services. If you don't mind me saying, I thought I had learned in my studies that most halflings worship Yondalla or her children."

The hafling giggled. "When was the last time you saw a temple of Yondalla?" His small fingers touched the broach pinned to the breast of his green shirt. The four-sided broach was a similar soft green color of his shirt and she did not pay it much attention at first. Made of wood, it had a carving of a horn filled with food in the center. Simple and subdued it was beautiful symbol of the Nurturing Matriarch of halflings. Sarid nodded her realization that the taller folk of Faerun did not make temples to Yondalla.

"I understand. Welcome to The Lady's Providence, good sir" Sarid made a slight bow and swept her right hand out to the door.

The halfling walked forward up the steps and they both entered the temple. Sarid saw Wyllim as they walked in the door. He had his face down in a book and was leaning against the wall near the hall.

"Wyllim, Are you able to provide blessings for a traveler? I have to go rest and recite my prayers and spells." Sarid said.

"Of course! I was going over a tome describing an encounter with a priest of Selune and his party. They were over run four to one by Kobolds and he used a trap enspelled with what the book described as End of Strife. It caught the…"

Sarid interrupted "Wyllim!"

"Sorry, Sarid. I got wrapped up in the story." He closed the book and made eye contact with the halfling. "Come with me, sir."

Wyllim started down the hall. The halfling touched his broach then put his fingers to his mouth, blew Sarid a kiss and hurried off after Wyllim.

_I look forward to one day having stories about my adventures written_ Sarid thought to herself and snickered.

Sarid found her way to Tryston's door. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment then exhaled it heavily. Sarid reached into her robes and pulled the pouch with the gold coins out. She loosened the stings and looked inside. Ten gold coins shined from within the bag. Sarid shifted them in her hand hearing the clink the metal made. Sarid took two coins from the bag and pushed them into the pocket where she kept her dice. Sarid pulled the pouch strings tight again. Moving the pouch to her left hand she smoothed her robes nervously with her right hand. Standing up tall Sarid knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tryston answered.

Sarid pulled the latch to the side and pushed the door in.

Tryston's room was simply decorated as much of the clerics were. She had a bed, a dresser, and a desk as Sarid did. They were newer and larger but were still mismatched. The biggest difference was the massive stacks of books and scrolls all over the room. Tryston was sitting in a chair looking over a scroll. She had the chair propped on two legs as she leaned it back against the wall. Her feet were propped up on a small stool. She looked over the scroll and saw Sarid and smiled. The chair came to the ground and Tryston stood up setting the scroll in the chair. Tryston was wearing a thin, blue pair of pants with an equally thin, white, silk shirt. Tryston brushed her long brown hair from her face with both hands and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Good afternoon, my favorite student" Tryston said as she drew Sarid in for a hug. Sarid had not said anything since entering and only half heartedly returned Tryston's embrace.

"What is troubling you?" Tryston asked sensing Sarid had something on her mind.

Sarid looked down at the pouch in her left hand and held it forward for inspection. Tryston gently plucked the pouch from the open palm and pulled the ties loose. Tryston's face relaxed as she looked inside.

"Child, is this Tymora's tithe you have found?"

"It is the tithe I denied her and lied about." Sarid said not having looked up since she presented the pouch.

Tryston extended her hand and with a tender motion touching Sarid's chin lifted her face to look at Tryston.

"You do Tymora's will bringing luck to those who take risks. Do you not think she smiled upon your escapade? You were in the house of the Lady Luck, gambling on a motley bunch to bring them good fortune and you think she did not see what you did and smile? You return with eight gold coins to pay back the temple. I am proud of you Sarid. You have learned well what we teach."

"I had ten coins. I kept two of them." Sarid said feeling guilty as she said it.

"You have tithed eighty percent of your take, which is extremely equitable. You will need money as you venture out and travel from the temple bringing Tymora's word and blessing to those who quest."

Sarid relaxed, feeling a great weight lifted from her.

"Have you practiced and memorized your daily prayers yet?" Tryston asked. Sarid shook her head no. "Let me share a scroll with you. I believe you are prepared for something new. It is a prayer to Tyche before she was split into our Lady Tymora. What is fascinating from the scroll is it now appeals to both Tymora and Beshaba. With only a slight change of words the prayer can be used for protection or a curse."

Tryston walked over to the bed and pulled two pillows off it and threw them to the floor. She pointed Sarid to the pillow. She then walked to the chair and lifted the scroll from the seat. Sarid was already seated when Tryston sat on the other pillow crossing her legs.

"Alright, read these passages and repeat after me. Lets get you prepared for your next expedition."

Sarid took the scroll and started to read.


End file.
